Takumi Kurogane
Takumi Kurogane (くろがね匠, Kurogane Takumi) is a young . Appearance Personality History Power and Abilities Martial Arts During his youth, Takumi's parents hired a martial arts tutor, to teach Takumi how to protect himself had a situation occurred. Takumi uses a style of martial arts known as the , which his sense drilled into his head. Takumi takes a stance, which requires him to lower his body, having eye contact with the oppinent's hip. He then sways left and right, taking steps up and moving back as he does. At no point should Takumi be standing still, which is why this style has been known as unique. Takumi's general attack style is with his legs and feet, using his arms and hands as defense only. Takumi combined his martial arts with his Fullbring, getting up close on a foe, attacking with the clips of his Fullbring then shooting them at point blank range. Special Abilities : (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light") After fully mastering his Fullbring, Takumi opened the doors to gain access to utilize the Bringer Light. The Bringer Light gives him both speed and height increases, by pulling on the soul of whatever he's "standing" on. He likes to employ this technique into his fighting style, making him that much harder to keep up with. Fullbring Gun Show (砲ショー, Jūshō): Using , Takumi is able to pull the soul out the two memory braclets given to him by his parents into . Two guns, which seem to be crafted from the metal equal his families metal they produce in their company. Along the sides, near the barrel, is Takumi's signature. The way he wields the guns is quite unusual, however it fits his fighting style. Instead of his index finger on the trigger, his pinky finger lies there instead, where he takes on a full unorthodox stance. * Elemental Bullets: Takumi is able to fire off normal bullets from his gun, however, after gaining full mastery over his Fullbring, he has been able to achieve a level where he can fire off elemental bullets. First, are the bullets of ice. The ice bullets are capable of going through the body much like a Reiatsu bullet, but instead of knocking their energy source out, the freeze the opponents Reitasu, and can also freeze the opponent. Next, the Lightning bullets which are capable of send shocks throughout the body, stiffening them into a parabolic state, where they won't be able to move. Then, is the fire bullet, a bullet which once it makes contact burns out the opponents Reiatsu, or any other energy source, and also inflicts internal burns. Last, is the water bullet. The water bullet is seen as the weakest, but has the best side effect from its ability. After being hit with a water bullet, the opponents body will begin to bloat up with water. It continuous to bloat up until the body literally pops like a balloon. While his bullets can be considered quite powerful, each bullet has a time lapse before their effects take place. From what was explained, there's an overall delay of thirty seconds. However, the more the opponent takes shots, the delay continuously decreases. Trivia Quotes * (Shingi about his Fullbring) "It's nothing like it! It's perfection, no doubt!"